xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Foop
Foop Anti-Cosma-Anti-Fairywinkle is the Anti-Fairy counterpart and side effect of Poof and the son of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. He is supposedly the first Anti-Fairy baby born in thousands of years, after his father Anti-Cosmo. His name is the same as Poof's, but backwards. He has become in one of the main villains in the series since Season 7onwards. He first appeared in "Anti-Poof". Foop appears in "A Fairly Odd Summer" in CGI, and also in live-action, played by Scott Baio. He's the first character other than Timmy's fairies to be rendered in CGI in the movies. Character Since every Fairy has an Anti-Fairy counterpart, Poof's Anti-Fairy counterpart was born to Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo, with the mother giving birth since in Anti-Fairy Pregnancy females do so, as opposed to males giving birth in Fairy Pregnancy. Because Poof is so nice and attracts so much positive attention, Foop is evil and is extremely jealous of his counterpart. Foop wants nothing but to destroy Poof, and he cares not for anyone who gets in his way including his fellow Anti-Fairies. Unlike Poof, who causes bad things to happen when he cries, Foop causes good things to happen when he cries. Foop is the only Anti-Fairy known to not have his name starting with the prefix "Anti-". Foop is also a lot like his father, Anti-Cosmo. He also suffers from a split personality; that of a kind and sensitive side opposed to his evil, maniacal self, to which he argues with on a regular basis. He would even kill Poof just to get him attention. Description Foop resembles Poof, but he is shaped like a cube rather than a sphere. He also was born with a black mustache and goatee on his face, the kind typically seen on stereotypical villains or drawn on pictures as vandalism. It is interesting to note a goatee on a doppelganger insinuates its the evil one. His pajamas are slightly darker blue than his skin, and they have a skull symbol on them. Foop has bat wings and a black crown like all Anti-Fairies. His wand is a baby bottle with blue bat wings on the side, as opposed to Poof's baby rattle. He also speaks with a stereotypical British gentleman's accent like his father Anti-Cosmo, who apparently grew to dislike him soon after his birth. Foop's tears are also made of acid. He inherited the same set of fangs and pointed ears from his father, and has the same eyebrows and eyelashes his mother has. Personality He is almost a complete reflection of his father when it comes to personality. They are both evil, smart, clever, and manipulative (ex. Playdate of Doom Foop tricked Jorgen to help him escape Abracatraz, Anti-Cosmo manipulated Professor Finbarr Calamitous to help release the fairies inWhen Nerds Collide!) As the series goes on, he has been getting more stupid and making mistakes that his mother would make. Some examples are: In Timmy's Secret Wish!, he didn't realize that he would disappear with Poof due to his uncontrolled arrogance. In When Losers Attack, he didn't notice that there was a spider on his tongue. Background Birth He was born by Anti-Wanda in the episode Anti-Poof. The first sentence he said was "Hello Clarice, I mean mother." He wants to destroy Poof because Foop doesn't want to "share the spotlight" with him (he wants to be the only fairy baby born in thousands of years, not the 2nd.) His name is the word "Poof" spelled backwards which is because they are total opposites. He thinks Poof's name is more masculine than his own. Foop didn't want to share the spotlight with Poof and aimed to destroy him, he set out to find Poof and conquer the world, but not before absorbing the magical power of the Big Anti-Wand in Anti-Fairy World and using his magic to turn Anti-Fairy World into a cute storybook land, and the Anti-Fairies (including Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda) into stuffed animal like creatures. Foop also destroyed the planet Burger World when he learned they were selling Poof toys in their "Peppy Meals". Fighting Poof : "I've waited my whole life for this moment! All 6 Hours and 45 Minutes of it!" : — Foop, Anti-Poof Tracking Poof to Fairy World, Foop proceeded to drain away all the color and magic from the landscape and Fairies, even Jorgen. Luckily, Cosmo, Wanda,Timmy, and Poof managed to escape to Earth before they could be affected. Foop soon learned Poof's location and came after him, the two fought a pitch battle and seemed equally matched, however, Poof and Timmy noticed that Foop was extremely tired due to not having a nap, claming he did not need them. Thinking quickly, Timmy summoned the Fairies and Anti-Fairies (and one Burger World Employee), who proceeded to sing a lullaby, which successfully made Foop fall asleep, causing him to fall into Anti-Wanda's arms. Everyone then tries to figure a way to undo all of Foop's evil deeds. Timmy then figured out, that since Foop was the opposite of Poof, and bad things happen when Poof cries, that good things happen when Foop cries, Poof proceeded to swipe Foop's bottle, causing him to cry (but not before he says "You took my bubba?"), which reversed all the damage he had done and reverted everyone back to normal. Foop was then locked away in a maximum security time-out playpen in Abracatraz, but vowed to escape and seek his revenge against Poof. Rehabilitation Later he did escape in the episode "Play Date of Doom" he attempted to destroy Poof once again by fooling Cosmo and Wanda that he'd reformed. However, he planned to send Poof to an alternate dimension. He tried to make Poof look bad to Wanda so he could achieve this, but Foop was tricked by Timmy into going inside the playpen, which was actually the dimensional door, stranding Foop in the parallel universe still vowing revenge on Poof. " It's Foop! One F, Two O, One P. It's not that difficult!" ''- Foop Going to Spellementary School After he somehow escaped his previous imprisonment in a parallel dimension, Foop went to Spellementary School and made many attempts to become the most popular kid in school. They all failed miserably, so Foop transformed the school into his own version of the school (Smellementary School). After fighting Poof, he sent Spellementary School into a black hole, but he failed a third time due to the old saying "''saved by the bell", when the school day ended and everything was changed back to normal. Foop was given detention, but Poof pardoned him, upsetting the Anti-Fairy that he was saved by his nemesis "yet again". When Foop got outside, he was slammed in the face by Cosmo with a shovel as he tried to swat a sprite on Foop's face. At his next appearance at school, Foop seemed to be forming a buddy relationship with Poof (his good half), but when a new student is brought in for the school play, a beautiful young fairy named Goldie Goldenglow, Foop's dangerous side reemerges once more, and he and Poof begin to compete for Goldie's affection! They face off against each other for the lead role in the play, and Foop manages to win it, but to his surprise the third role player that neither wanted to be was the true hero of the play and Poof got to kiss Goldie.Foop bagged the idea of winning the heart of Goldie because she kept on getting his name wrong.Poof and Goldie are later seen sharing drinks, with Foop attempting to sabotage their moment from under the table before he is attacked by his own traps. Timmy's Secret Wish Foop was the prosecuting attorney in Timmy's Secret Wish!, having gotten his degree while imprisoned inAbracatraz. Foop reasons that if Timmy loses his trial then that means Poof would no longer exist because all of Timmy's wishes would have to be undone, and Poof was born from one of Timmy's wishes. Foop also chose to become an attorney because he wanted to be even more evil. Foop manages to win the case, and is ecstatic, until Jorgen points out as Poof's Anti-Fairy counterpart, Poof disappearing means Foop disappears as well. Shortly after that is said Foop disappears. Poof and Foop are both later rescued from a place where undone wishes go (The Hocus Poconos) and brought back when Timmy proves himself to the Fairy Council that he is not selfish after they found out he made a secret wish. Home Sweet Home? Throughout the series his home has changed as well become a mystery. He originally lived with his parents at Anti-Cosmo's Castle when he was born. But Soon after he was sent toAbracatraz. Since his escaped his home has been a mystery. Twice it has been suggested that he lives with his parents again. One time was in Love Triangle when he mentions that his mother had packed chicken nuggets and snake venom antidote in his lunchbox. The other time was in Scary GodCouple when he mentions that he had an accident on the ride over, suggesting that one, if not both, drove him. However, Anti-Cosmo and/or Anti-Wanda has/have been seen with him, not even during the play scene in Love Triangle. There is another scene in The Terrible Twosome where Foop is seen in a castle, but this is unconfirmed if it is Anti-Cosmo's Castle. On the other side, there are examples that suggest he doesn't live with his parents. He was able to be in a bush for a long time in When Losers Attack. In Scary GodCouple, he is not with his parents with Vicky. InSpellementary School and in Love Triangle, he just shows up at Spellementary School with any mode of transport. He also, just appears at Fairy Court in Timmy's Secret Wish!. Future Life In the continuity of the live-action movies, Foop is seen around thirteen years in the future, in "A Fairly Odd Summer", and he's still a baby, and teams up with Denzel Crocker (David Lewis) to try to steal a magical element called "Abracadabrium" from Timmy (Drake Bell). In some part of the movie, he turns into a grown human, and is played by Scott Baio. Relationship Foop-Anti-Wanda Relationship Since he was born he has disliked Anti-Wanda stating "I am bored with you already" after their first hug. However, he seems to appreciate her because she helped him to find the nearest power source (the Anti-Big Wand). Also, in the episode Love Triangle, he appreciated that she packed snake venom antidote with chicken nuggets into his lunch. It is likely that Foop has a normal relationship with Anti-Wanda like any mother and son would have. Foop-Anti-Cosmo Relationship Foop does not like his father's authority and wishes to be left alone. Although, he has taken a few tricks from his father. He used a sling shot in the episode When Losers Attack, just like his father did in the episode Fairly Odd Baby. He also talks with British accent like Anti-Cosmo and has inherited the same set of fangs his father has. Foop and Poof Upon knowing about him Foop wanted to destroy him. But after Anti-Poof and Playdate of Doom Foop warms up to Poof (but still tries to destroy him.). Foop and Vicky Foop is crazy terrified of her because she can do bodily harm to him. Vicky is so deranged she lets Fruit Bats nest in her room which makes Foop question "What are You???" In the end he stands up to Vicky (getting zapped twice by his baba) and zaps her. Foop and Timmy Timmy first thought Foop wouldn't do much harm but was later proved wrong. Foop's revenge is now redirected towards Timmy (probably because Foop can't destroy Poof without wiping himself out too). Foop and Crocker Crocker was amazed that a baby was evil (and pretty scary). Foop visits Crocker for help sometimes too but in School of Crock he didn't know Crocker but he did comment on how terribly mean he is. Opposites * Poof is nice and kind, while Foop is evil. * Poof has a round spherical body, but Foop has a cube shaped body. * While Poof uses a rattle to focus his magic, Foop uses a baby bottle with blue bat wings on the sides. * While Poof can speak only his own name and some other words (like Momma, Dadda, and Timmy for example), Foop can speak at an adult level, even though he is a newborn, he also speaks with a British accent like his father. * While Poof has no teeth, but is teething, Foop has a set of fangs like his father. * Foop has two strands of hair as opposed to Poof's one. * Poof has no facial hair, but Foop has a black mustache and goatee . * When Poof cries, bad things happen. However, when Foop cries, good things happen. * Bad things happen when Foop laughs while good things happen when Poof laughs. * He also has the standard black crown, blue skin, pointed ears, and bat wings that all Anti-Fairies have. * Foop is unpopular at school while Poof is very popular in school. (as shown in Spellementary School) * Poof is close to his family while Foop prefers to do things without his family. * Foop's hair forms into the shape of an "F", while Poof's is in the shape of a "P". * Foop gets the Terrific Twos, while Poof gets the Terrible Twos. (revealed in The Terrible Twosome) * Foop's tears are made out of acid, while Poof's tears are normal. * Poof's weakness is Rump Roast while Foop's weakness is Chicken Corden Bleu. Trivia * Foop's first sentence is "Hello Clarice, I mean mother." This is a reference to The Silence of the Lambs where Hannibal Lecter greets the main character, FBI Agent Clarice, this way. His father, Anti-Cosmo, frequently says "Hello, Clarice" as well. This is also a reference to the episode, The Gland Plan. * Like Poof, who debuted in the first episode of season 6, he debuted in the first episode of season 7. * He is the youngest villain in the series. * Foop calls Cosmo, "Uncle", and Wanda, "Auntie", for some reason despite that they are actually the counterparts of his parents rather than siblings. * The alternate dimension that Foop winds up trapped in is a parody of the Phantom Zone from Superman II. ** Foop's alternate title as "Anti-Poof" is probably a reference to the fact that Anti-Fairies are named after their corresponding fairy, but with "Anti-" placed before their name (Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda,Anti-Jorgen, etc.). Foop seems to be the only exception so far, as his name is his corresponding fairy's name spelled backwards. * Foop seems to have interest in acquiring knowledge, since he apparently is the only Anti-Fairy to go to Spellementary School. Although this is simply likely due to him being the only baby Anti-Fairy. * Foop's apparent favorite word is death. * Ironically, in Anti-Poof, it is revealed Foop hates his own name. * Foop owns a Kelly Clarkson lunchbox. * Despite being enemies, Foop and Poof share one thing in common: they both hate theater. * In Love Triangle, he says that his mother packed him chicken nuggets, so he must be going to school forcibly not because he wants to, even though he wants to destroy Poof. * The episode Nega-Timmy was the first instance of the word "Foop" being used on the show. ** Ironically, he doesn't know how to spell "doom" (as seen in The Big Fairy Share Scare). * He, like his counterpart, Poof, has no middle name. * He is the only Anti-Fairy that has not experienced a Friday the 13th on the show yet. * In Timmy's Secret Wish, Foop doesn't even consider the possibility that if he manages to undo the existence of Poof, he would be undone until Jorgen Von Strangle points this out. This may indicate that he is not as intelligent as his father, Anti-Cosmo. * Foop appeared three times as a villain in Season 8, more than Vicky's and Mr. Crocker's appearances as villains, who both had this role in the episode "When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack" in this season. * In Spellementary School, Foop tries to be the most popular student at the school and fails to do so. This is a big switch, considering in his debut appearance, he states clearly that as Poof's opposite, he is to be feared and despised throughout the universe. * Even though he is the son of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, he appeared alongside them only once. * In The Terrible Twosome, Foop has the Terrific Twos in the second half of the episode, while Poof has the Terrible Twos. * In Scary GodCouple, Foop was made Vicky's anti-Odd Parent, despite that in Balance of Flour, it was mentioned that no anti-Fairy can be the anti-Fairies of a child. * Foop experienced a Fairy-clipse in "When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack". * As mentioned by Foop in Timmy's Secret Wish, his tears are made out of acid. * Foop was supposed to be the antagonist of Poof, until "Timmy's Secret Wish" and "When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack", where he turns into the antagonist of Timmy. ** However, it's stated in both of those episodes that he wants to go after Timmy because he gets in the way of him going after Poof. * It appears that by the end of "School of Crock", Foop might have abandoned his antagonism towards Poof as he is shown being thankful to Poof for saving his life and apologizes for trying to annihilate him all the time. This also may be the reason why Foop attends to Cosmo and Wanda's work anniversary in a following episode "The Past and the Furious" and his new focus on antagonizing Timmy Turner. * He is similar to Stewie from Familly Guy in how they act and speak and in their initial hatred towards their mothers. Like Stewie, he eventualy got over it. * He is the one responsible for the naming of "L.O.S.E.R.S." after his colleagues failed to present a proper name. However, he did not train the L.O.S.E.R.S. members. Category:Immortal Category:Flight Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Big Bad Category:Deities Category:Aliens Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Apport Category:Super Centenarians Category:Intangibility Category:Reality Warpers Category:Luck Category:Transfiguration Category:Wings Category:Tacticians Category:Most Wanted List Category:Yang Category:Anti-Fairy Category:The Fairly OddParents Universe Category:Transportation Category:Actors Category:Bully Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Extradimensional Category:Wand Magic Category:Teleportation Category:Male Category:Boy Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Timmy Turners Rogues Gallery Category:Male